Home
by WildernessGirlCookies
Summary: Set at the end of series 1. Al got his body back, but Ed didn't go through the gate. ED/WINRY. Last three chapters posted.
1. Chapter 1

FMA Alternate ending for series 1

Pairing: Ed/Winry

Chapter 1-HOME (Winry P.O.V.)

Gazing out at the road, I felt like I was ten years old again and Ed and Al were coming over to play. I sighed. Things were simpler back then. Before everything changed. Before Ed and Al's mum died. Before their failed human transmutation. Before Al turned up on our doorstep in a suit of armour with an unconscious and badly injured Ed in his arms.

Suits of armour can't cry, but I could hear the pain and pleading in Al's voice.

I'll never forget that.

I've never been so scared in my life. I chased the thought away and looked out at Ed and Al smiling. Just like old times. Al had his body back. He had that familiar grin on his face. I never forgot his face. I always hoped that someday Ed would succeed. That their bodies would be restored.

They looked just the same as they did when we were kids.

Ed still wasn't any taller.

I laughed to myself. Best not tell him that.

I ran down the stairs and onto the road. Al looked up and-if it was possible-his grin grew even wider.

"Winry!" He cried happily. As he ran toward me, it was strange not to hear those heavy metallic steps I'd grown so accustomed to.

"Al, it's so good to see you," I whispered as I wrapped my arms around him.

Behind Al, Ed stood with an identical grin plastered on his face. I released Al and approached Ed. He looked tired, but happier than I'd seen him in a long time.

"You did it, Ed."

I wrapped my arms around him, surprised to feel the automail beneath his sleeve. So he'd restored Al, but not himself. My heart sank. He'd been so set on restoring his and Al's bodies. Or rather he'd been set on restoring Al's.

I couldn't help but feel disappointed. For Ed-not for myself. After all, if he was disappointed he wouldn't show it. As if he was reading my mind, Ed pulled back, smiling. "I did what I set out to do. I got Al's body back. That's what matters."

Although I doubted he was being completely honest, I didn't say anything.

"Come on, the pie is fresh out of the oven and the milk is on the table," I said grinning.

Ed glared at me. He's so cute when he's angry. I ran back up the road, up the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Guess who's back, Granny!" I hollered.

"Sit down, boys!" Granny called back. Al's mouth began to water when he saw the pie cooling in the middle of the table. I couldn't help but smile.

"I've never been so hungry in my life!"

Ed, Al and I sat at the table and Al reached instinctively for the pie.

I swear that Granny has a sixth sense or something because she called out from the other room.

"Don't you dare, Alphonse Elric!"

Ed laughed.

"That goes for you, too, Edward!" She called. Ed hung his head. I chuckled.

Yep. Just like old times.

An hour later, Al yawned. It's amazing how the smallest actions can bring a smile to your face.

"I'm going to bed. Are you coming, brother?"

"Not just yet. I think I might stay up for a while. But you go ahead."

Ed looked like he needed to catch some serious Z's.

Al nodded. "G'night, Ed. G'night, Winry."

"Night, Al."

"Sweet dreams."

Ed smiled fondly after his younger brother.

"I'm proud of you, Ed. You've come a long way."

Ed turned to me, looking confused.

I smiled. "Al is lucky to have you for an older brother."

Ed smiled. "If it wasn't for Al, I might not be here. I owe him my life. But I could only give him his body back."

"And that means the world to him. And so do you."

"So why am I disappointed?"

My heart lurched.

"I should be happy."

"You've been through a lot, Ed. You and Al both. You need to give yourself some time to heal."

His face was full of so many conflicting emotions, it was hard to pinpoint which one was dominant. He looked happy, sad,scared, relieved and tired all at the same time. He opened his mouth, as if to say something, then shut it again and stood up.

"Ed?"

"I'm going for a walk. I won't be long."

'Not long' turned into one hour. Two hours. Three hours. After four and a half I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to find him.

I looked everywhere. The cemetery. The old tree we used to play under. I even went to the remains of Ed and Al's old house. No Ed.

What if he was hurt? What if he was dead? My heart skipped a beat at the thought. I couldn't lose Ed. Not when I just got him back.

Sighing in defeat, I turned and headed home.

"Please, God, let him be okay."

When I got home I went to check on Al. This was the first night in 3 years he actually slept. If you're a soul in a suit of armour, you don't tend to get tired. Relief flooded through me when I saw Ed sound asleep in the other bed. He was fully clothed, but he looked so sweet I didn't have the heart to wake him.

I frowned when I noticed his tear-stained face. So that's what he'd been doing when he went for a "walk."

"Why didn't you just come to me, Ed?"

I closed the door softly and crept to my room. I sighed. Ed was hurting. I suspected they both were. But they were home. Maybe they could begin to heal.


	2. Chapter 2

Ed P.O.V.

Burdens

I should've been happy.

I _was _happy.

Seeing Al restored.

Looking into my little brothers eyes after so long.

I'd kept my promise. I got Al his body back-like I'd always planned to. It had all worked out just as it was supposed to.

So why did it feel like something was missing?

For the last three years I'd been concentrating on finding the philosopher's stone and restoring Al's body. Traveling from town to town, always on the move. I hadn't realised then, but I'd been running away from my own grief.

I guess I thought if I ran far enough and fast fast enough I could leave it behind. But standing in front of the Rockbell house next to a fully restored Al, I saw how wrong I was.

It was all over. No more philosopher's stone. I'd done what I set out to do, and now I just felt...lost.

I smiled when I saw winry.

In a way I envied her.

She lived a simple life with an average job and she was happy. She'd found something she loved doing and that was enough.

My whole life had been looking after my brother.

After our failed human transmutation, it had been getting his body back.

What was I supposed to do now?

I wished we could go back to when we were kids. Everything was simple and all that mattered was we were together.

But we weren't kids anymore.

I wasn't the same Edward Elric.

I'd seen cities destroyed, I'd seen people die, I'd even killed people.

It was easy enough to flash my cocky grin and pretend I didn't care, but I did.

Somehow Winry knew. She always knew. All she ever wanted was for Al and me to talk to her, but I'd seen and done too much.

I killed a man. Well, he wasn't a man, exactly. He was a humunculi, but it still bothered me.

I'd killed our mother.

No. She wasn't our mother.

She was one of them.

She wasn't our mother, damn it!

I'd told myself that a million times, but I still didn't believe it.

No. I wasn't the same Edward Elric.

Would she still like me if she knew all the things I'd done?

I could see it in her eyes.

She wanted to know the truth, but the lie was far prettier.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. Sorry I took so long. I was trying to find a way to write this keeping the same format and at the same time make it less confusing. So this is the third chapter. Huge thanks to all the people who have left reviews and favourited my stories.

This chapter spans over week after they arrived at the Rockbells.

Next chapter is going to be Ed again, in the same timespan.

Chapter 3

Winry

Every night I lay awake.

I tried to pretend I didn't hear Ed's footsteps as he passed my door.

I pretended I couldn't hear him when he stopped outside my door, that I didn't hear the nervous shuffle of his feet.

I pretended I was sleeping when he came into my room, that I didn't see the confusion in his face as he wondered whether to touch my cheek with his flesh hand.

I pretended not to be disappointed when he turned his back and left.

I pretended the pain in his eyes didn't cause tears to come to my own as the front door closed quietly behind him.

I pretended I wasn't worried when he didn't return for hours on end and I pretended each morning that I didn't know.

That I didn't see through his cheesy grin.

Ed and Al had always been like brothers to me, then I started dreaming a bout Ed.

His cocky grin, his golden eyes, and-though I'll never tell anyone-what it would be like to kiss him, to feel his skin beneath my fingertips.

I had a well rehearsed smile that I put on everytime Ed and Al left-when all the time I was wishing for them to come back, where I knew they were safe.

Everytime Ed came back with his broken Automail I couldn't help thinking 'that could've been Ed.'

Machines are my life-I know how to fix them-but I don't know how to fix humans. I dreaded the day he wouldn't come back at all.

My heart races when he comes near me, when he smiles. It lurches when I hear his cries as I attach the Automail, when he's on the couch, smiling to cover his pain.

I'm in love with Edward Elric.

My best friend.

I pretend that doesn't scare me.


	4. Chapter 4

Next chapter. Sorry I took so long. R&R. And thanks for your previous feedback. I can't explain all the technical story stuff. Sorry. If I tried I'd ruin the fic. Enjoy!

Ed

That counting sheep crap is a myth. I'd close my eyes and I'd see them grazing peacefully, then they'd turn to me. Their eyes looked so human-so familiar. Then they'd turn into Chimeras. They all looked like her-Nina Tucker.

That was when I woke up. Al was still sleeping. I couldn't help but smile. It was going to take some getting used to, seeing my little brother breathing in and out instead of that suit of armour. Every night I got out of bed and walked to Winry's room. I wanted to curl up beside her and wrap my arms around her. I thought maybe it would stop the nightmares.

Winry had always been like a sister to me and Al, but I couldn't get her off my mind. Just the thought of her made me smile.

I'll never tell her this, but when she was throwing spanners at me, I couldn't help but notice how cute she is when she's angry. I wanted to reach out and touch her, but then I would start to wonder. How could she ever love me?

I went to my mother's grave every night and I remembered her last words. She told me and Al to take care of each other. In those last seconds she wasn't a homunculus-she was our mother again. Wrath cried. He told me I killed mummy.

He cried. Why couldn't I cry?

I'd stand at her grave waiting for the tears to come, but they didn't. After a few hours I'd walk home, get into bed, and I'd feel a few tears leak out but no more than that.

Sometimes I caught Winry staring at me. Like she knew I was hiding something. She would look at me, but she wouldn't say anything. If I looked at her she'd blush and look away.

Our relationship was changing and we both knew it.

No amount of reasoning could change it.

I had fallen in love with Winry Rockbell.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, guys. So I've posted another two chapters on the story. Not sure how many more I 'll do. R&R.

Winry

I hate him sometimes.

When he comes home with broken automail, meaning I had to fix it up for the next time he broke it doing something stupid and dangerous.

I hate not knowing when I'd see him again.

But most of all I hate him when he makes me worry and hides things from me. He says it's for my own good. Idiot.

They never let me in, they never let me help them.

I've been sitting up in bed every night, wondering where he goes, if he's okay. I heard the front door close and got up. I followed Ed, keeping to the shadows, not taking my eyes off him, He kept walking and walking and walking...I was beginning to wonder whether he had any particular destination in mind.

I followed him to the cemetery. He stopped at his mum's grave and used his alchemy to conjure up some flowers. I stepped slowly out of the shadows, walking towards him. He must have heard me coming, but he didn't let on that he had.

"Ed?"

He turned and looked at me. "Winry? What are you doing here?"

"I followed you. I wanted to see if you were okay."

He smiled. "I'm fine."

Of course. He'd never admit that he was hurting, even when we both knew he was. I didn't say anything. Ed laughed softly.

"Seriously. I'm fine. Al is back in his body...Everything is as it should be."

Liar. We both knew that it wasn't true.

"No, it's not" I said quietly. He looked at me questioningly. "Ever since you got back, you've been different...Darker. You hardly laugh anymore, you hardly smile anymore..." I was getting worked up, but I didn't care. Ed looked on, astonished, as the tears rolled down my cheeks.

"You and Al never let me in! I'm just expected to sit back and hope you're okay. And now it's all over, and you still won't talk to me!"

"Winry, I---"

"Don't. Don't say anything unless it's the truth. I love you, damn it! Why won't you talk to me?"

I sank to my knees. I said it. I told Ed how I feel about him. He knelt down in front of me.

"Winry..." He paused, deep in though, then sighed. "Let's go home."

He pulled me to my feet, but my legs wouldn't support me, and I fell back down. Ed lifted me onto his shoulders and carried me home. Ed. Always taking on other people's burdens when his own was hard enough to bear.

Idiot.


	6. Chapter 6

FMA chapter 6

Ed

I hate seeing Winry cry, especially when I'm the reason. I usually am. I've hurt her, over and over and over, and here she was, saying she she loved me?

I wanted to tell her I loved her, but I was afraid that if I said those words, I'd wake up and find out it was all a dream. She was too exhausted to walk, so I carried her home. Having her so close, with her arms around my neck, just felt...right. I tucked her into bed, and went to my own.

The next night, instead of going to visit my mum's grave, I snuck into Winry's room and laid down next to her. The only one besides Al and Pinako that's always been here for me.

I closed my eyes hoping that Winry and Pinako wouldn't freak out in the morning. I had the dream again, with the Chimeras. Only this time they didn't all look like Nina, some of them looked like Winry.

I heard Tucker's voice telling me I'd ruin her, too. That I'd lose her, just like mum, just like Nina, just like Hughes...

I sat up, breathing heavily.

"Ed?" Winry murmured. I thought she was dreaming, so I didn't answer. The bed shifted and I felt her hand on my shoulder. She turned on a lamp beside her.

"Ed? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "I'm fine. I didn't mean to disturb you. I'll go back to bed."

I stood up and rushed out of the room.

Idiot.

What was I thinking?


	7. Chapter 7

Here's Chapter 7. There will probably be at least another two chapters. Enjoy. R&R.

Ps sorry it's so short. This was just a spur of the moment thing.

Winry

I'd had this dream before.

The dream where Ed snuck into my room and lay down beside me, and put his arms around me. I thought I was dreaming, until I heard him whimpering beside me, and felt his arms tighten painfully around my waist.

He gasped and sat up.

"Ed? Are you okay?"

I sat up and turned my bedside lamp on. I tried my best comfort him, but it didn't work. He apologised for disturbing me, then went to his own bed. I wanted to call him back, to tell him there was no need to apologise ( at least for that), but most of all I wanted him to let his guard for once and trust me.

Why was he here? Could he possibly feel the same way?

I must have been dreaming. It seemed too good to be true.

If this is a dream, please don't wake me.


	8. Chapter 8

FMA chapter 8

**Ed**

How did it come to this?

I can barely look Winry in the face anymore. Whenever I do I get this annoying blush.

I DON'T BLUSH.

When I'm around her I feel safe, yet nervous and scared at the same time.

I'm drawn to her.

My best friend.

I mean, what kind of weirdo wants to kiss his best friend?

Last night when she woke up with me in her bed, she didn't freak out. It would have been easier if she freaked out. Maybe then I could stop thinking about her this way...

Yeah, right.

The night she told me she loved me, did she mean as a brother or as something more?

Damn it. Things were so much simpler when I thought of her as a sister.

But did I really?

After all when we were kids, Al and me argued about who was going to marry her.

Damn it.


	9. Chapter 9

FMA chapter 9

**Winry**

I have a plan.

Ed rarely lets his guard down. When he smiles at me, I see through it, but not close enough.

If he's not going to come to me, then I'll go to him.

I waited for him to come home from one of his nightly walks and crept into his room. The light was out so I hid in the shadows.

Ed lay down and at first nothing happened I heard his breath hitch. Instinctively I moved towards him, but as I did, the floor creaked.

Ed sat up immediately alert, but he wasn't scared.

Over the years he'd gotten twitchy, ready to attack any enemy.

That usually meant a shadow or a mouse.

I could see his eyes in the moonlight. He was looking right at me?

Could he see me?

He bowed his head and wiped some tears from his cheeks.

No. Ed, don't hide.

"Don't hide from me" My breath hitched when I realised I'd said that out loud. Oh well, the cats out of the bag.

I stepped forward, gazing at him worriedly.

"Winry? What are you doing in here?"

"Wondering why my best friend doesn't trust me enough to tell me what's on his mind"

"What are you talking about? Everything's fine" He grinned.

"I saw them. The tears. I haven't seen them since we were kids"

"Tears? What tears? I just went for a walk, it was raining outside"

He gave me that "leave-it-alone" look, so I fixed him with my best "no-way-mister" look.

"It's all over. You accomplished your goal-mostly. You've spent all this time being brave. Why won't you cry? I see it everyday. You want to. I know you do"

Ed didn't say anything. I walked over to his bed and sat down next to him.

"I've been creating automail since I was a kid. I know how it works. I know how to put it together and take it apart. But, you, Ed Elric, I can't figure out. I know you're hurting. I see you falling apart day by day. But you won't let anyone try to fix you"

"I can't be fixed, Winry"

"Will you let me try? Please, Ed, let me in"

I wrapped my arms around him. He fought me at first, then I felt a tear hit my shoulder. And another. And another.

For the first time, well, ever, Ed trusted me.


	10. Chapter 10

FMA chapter 10

This is the final chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it. R&R.

**Ed**

Leave it to Winry to get under my skin like that.

She not only got under my skin, but she revived the heart I'd forgotten I had.

Tears.

Those damn tears.

They came out and they kept coming.

Feelings I didn't know I had came to the surface and for the first time in years I felt like I didn't have to fight.

That night Winry answered my question. She kissed me.

I thought I'd fallen asleep and this was just a beautiful dream.

But I knew I wasn't asleep.

Who would have thought that the Automail Freak and the Alchemy Freak would end up toogether?


End file.
